Fleeting
by osirisredgirl
Summary: These were the moments that Albus Potter tried to ignore. [Scorpius/Rose, Albus/Scorpius] [Written for the 30 Words or Less Challenge]
1. 1 - 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. This was just written for fun.

**Notes:** Written for the 30 Words or Less Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

* * *

**I.** _Reality Check_

He was a Potter.

_He_ was a Malfoy.

It would never be real.

Especially since _he_ had a _she_, and _she_ was a _Weasley_.

* * *

**II.** _Absolutely Alone_

Albus tried to tell himself that Rose and Scorpius spent time together because they were prefects.

Because otherwise, he would feel absolutely alone.

* * *

**III.** _Prince Charming_

He heard Rose call Scorpius her 'Prince Charming'.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

* * *

**IV.** _Virgin_

"You're not a virgin, are you, Scorpius?"

"That's an inappropriate question, Longbottom."

And Albus wanted to scream - yes or no?!

* * *

**V.** _Good Question_

"Why don't _you_ have a girlfriend, Albus?"

He wanted to punch Longbottom for asking something personal, but there was a part of him that thought it was a good question.


	2. 6 - 10

**VI.** _Can You Hear Me?_

Albus poured over his notes. "I think you should play chaser next game. After all, you're the fastest on the team."

Scorpius smiled over a letter.

"Can you hear me?!"

* * *

**VII. **_I'm Telling_

One night Albus kisses Scorpius in a dream.

There is no joy or sudden epiphany.

And all he can hear is, "I'm telling _Rose_."

* * *

**VIII.** _Out of Control_

Albus knew that when he kissed the other blonde chaser on the Slytherin team that he was out of control.

* * *

**IX.** _I Love You_

When Scorpius said, "I love you," Albus was sure his heart had stopped.

But he knew nothing would change, because Scorpius wouldn't remember he'd said it by morning.

* * *

**X.** _Willingness_

When Cho Chang's daughter starts giving him looks in classes, Albus can't help but wish that he wasn't so willing to wait for Scorpius.


	3. 11 - 15

**XI. **_Drunk_

One night at the Hog's Head, Scorpius drinks too much and leans on him as they walk back to Hogwarts and snuggles against his side. Albus tries to ignore it.

* * *

**XII.** _Disaster_

"Do you mind if I go with Rose to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"No."

_I hope the trip is a disaster._

* * *

**XIII.** _Turned Off_

While Rose and Scorpius were together in Hogsmeade, Albus was with Cho Chang's pretty daughter.

Trying to smile, even though he felt empty.

* * *

**XIV.**_ Past, Present, Future_

Scorpius was his past at Hogwarts.

Scorpius was his present.

He _needed_ to be his future.

* * *

**XV. **_Dysfunctional_

Albus never knew if he wanted Scorpius's relationship with Rose to be perfect or dysfunctional.


	4. 16 - 20

**XVI.** _Men_

"Any tips for improving my time?"

Whenever Albus was asked a question in the Men's Locker Room, he tried to forget the lack of distance between himself and his teammate.

* * *

**XVII.** _Behind My Back_

Scorpius had excused himself from practice because he felt ill.

Later on, Kirke spotted him in the library with Rose.

Albus didn't know why he'd gone behind his back.

* * *

**XVIII.** _Study Sessions_

Rose and Scorpius's study sessions became more frequent.

Albus pretended he wasn't keeping count.

* * *

**XIX.** _Cut It Out_

"This sneaking around - I'd appreciate it if you cut it out."

The words were too soft. Scorpius looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry - what did you say?"

* * *

**XX. **_Dreamt_

That night, Albus dreamt that Scorpius heard him.


	5. 21 - 25

**XXI.** _Memories_

He remembers when he was sorted into Slytherin, and Scorpius made him feel welcome.

He remembers when they joined the Quidditch team.

And he will not throw away his memories.

* * *

**XXII.** _Finish This_

"You need to finish whatever this is between you and Scorpius," Albus mutters under his breath when he sees Rose in the Great Hall.

"Why?"

He crumples under her gaze.

* * *

**XXIII.** _Light _

"I just wish you would, I dunno, see the light, Rose. I don't think he really loves you."

* * *

**XXIV.** _Dark_

Later that night, Scorpius's expression is dark.

"What have you been saying to Rose?"

* * *

**XXV.** _Rule Breaking_

Albus's heart was slamming against his chest. "I said skipping so many practices is against the team's rules. Nothing else."

Scorpius's expression softened. "This was just about Quidditch?"

"Yes."

_No._


	6. 26 - 30

**XXVI.** _Holding Hands_

On the way to Transfiguration, Albus noticed that Rose and Scorpius were holding hands in front of him.

He quickly turned around and took the long way to class.

* * *

**XXVII.** _Fearful_

Every time he glance in their direction when they were together, Albus was fearful that they would notice the look in his eyes.

He only hoped that he looked indifferent.

* * *

**XXVIII. **_Honor_

There was no honor in trying to break up a couple, even though as hard as Albus tried, he was never able to come up with a good idea.

* * *

**XXIX. **_Transportation_

Every night Albus went to bed, he would wait to be transported to another world where Rose didn't exist.

* * *

**XXX.**_ Going in Circles_

And every morning that Albus woke up, he felt like his life was going in circles.


	7. 31 - 35

**XXXI.** _Psychotic_

Albus sometimes thought about telling Scorpius that Rose was completely psychotic - that she shared his letters and thought that every girl friend was a secret girlfriend.

* * *

**XXXII.** _Fake_

When Rose told him that Scorpius had invited her to Malfoy Manor over Christmas, it was hard for him to keep a proper fake smile in place.

* * *

**XXXIII.** _Amazing_

Every time Rose talked about how amazing Scorpius was, Albus tried to come up with something to say about Cho Chang's daughter, even though he'd only spoken to her once.

* * *

**XXXIV.** _Tattered Edges_

The edges of his mind felt tattered, overtaken by thoughts of Rose and Scorpius, even when he was supposed to be focused on Quidditch strategies or studying for OWLs.

* * *

**XXXV.** _Hero_

Albus sometimes wished he was the hero of a novel, because maybe then, he would be off on a grand adventure, instead of nursing jealousy.


End file.
